Vacances
by Eli grain de folie
Summary: James Sirius Potter a décidé d'aller en vacances en France. Mais tout ne se passe pas exactement comme il l'aurait voulu. Petites tranches d'humour autour d'un mot-défi !
1. Roulette

Roulette :

En équilibre précaire sur cette maudite planche de bois, James pestait contre son foutu manque de jugeote. Il aurait dû se rendre compte au grand sourire de ce benêt blond que ce qu'il lui proposait ne serait drôle que pour lui !

Malgré tout, il parvenait à maintenir tant bien que mal son assise sur cet engin roulant, alors que la pente de la route ne cessait d'augmenter.

Puis survint le premier virage. James crut avoir réussi à le passer, quand soudain une roulette se détacha.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, quand James se réveilla à l'hôpital, le torse à vif, un bras dans le plâtre et le crane à moitié scalpé, il se sentit idiot. Idiot et mal.

Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait le Skateboard !


	2. Lumineuse

Lumineuse :

Encore une idée lumineuse du grand benêt blond. James n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son nom. Benoa ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais il trouvait que « benêt blond » lui allait comme un gant. Et en plus, il était français !

Mais revenons à cette idée lumineuse. Et son maque de réflexion flagrante.

En équilibre précaire sur une planche, en plastique cette fois-ci, il songea avec ironie que s'il se cassait la figure il tomberait au moins dans l'eau. Son plâtre et les fourmillements sur son torse gênaient ses mouvements, mais il s'en fichait. Il revoyait encore la tête ébahie du benêt blond lorsqu'il avait accepté son défi. Il apprendrait le surf en une semaine, foi de Potter !

Un obstacle arrivant droit sur lui, ou plutôt lui filant droit sur l'obstacle, lui rappela sa situation. Il était sur un truc flottant, qui se précipitait vers un rocher. Le SEUL rocher de la plage de 2 km de long. Pour la deuxième fois en trois jours, James se sentit bien idiot. Idiot et mal quand il percuta le gros caillou de 2 m sur 3.

Il se sentait toujours idiot lorsqu'il se réveilla à l'hôpital.

Et confus quand le médecin lui interdit d'aller dans l'eau avec ses plâtres (bras droit et main gauche) et points de suture (crâne, torse et mollet gauche), et qu'il ne devait surtout pas faire de sport durant les 6 prochaines semaines.

Mais il était fier en voyant la lueur de respect dans les yeux du benêt blond.

Oui, finalement, cette idée était lumineuse. En moins de cinq jours, il s'était fait un ami.

Surtout qu'en rentrant, il était sûr que l'infirmière de son école lui arrangerait tout ça.


	3. Caoutchouc

Caoutchouc :

Après une journée allongé sur le sable chaud à regarder le benêt blond surfer (décidemment son nom lui échappait), James cherchait déjà un moyen de rompre son ennui. Il s'essaya le lendemain aux abdos et aux génuflexions. Mais au bout de deux heures son mollet le tiraillait un peu trop. Il avisa alors un groupe de gamins qui jouaient au foot. Quelque parties en gardien plus tard, compliquées par le fait qu'il ne pouvait bloquer les balles avec ses deux mains, il se morfondait de nouveau. Trois châteaux de sable avec des gosses ravis et des parties de cartes avec des filles ma foi pas trop mal foutues lui permirent de combler son après-midi. Et le soir, il s'initia aux fêtes de surfeurs sur la plage.

Les cloches sonnant midi firent office de réveil. La tête légèrement embrumée (il avait goûté toutes les boissons qu'on lui avait présentées), il se traîna vers la crique où un ou deux jeunes de la veille gisaient encore. La mer et les vagues le démangeaient. Hors de question qu'il passe encore une journée à regarder les autres s'amuser.

« Tu es certain que ça va marcher ? lui demandait pour la énième fois le grand benêt blond d'un ton mal assuré.

- Mais bien sûr !, lui répondit encore James, sûr de lui. Le vendeur du magasin m'a assuré que ce matériau est étanche !

Et James, tout fier d'avoir enroulé autour de ses plâtres une bande de caoutchouc, filait droit vers les flots. Au dernier moment, il se souvint de ses points de suture. Une autre séance d'enrobage, et il était fin prêt !

Pas de roulettes. Pas de rochers. Ni aucun obstacle sur lequel s'embrocher. Rien qui ne puisse l'empêcher se s'amuser cette fois-ci.

Rien, à part peut-être les relents d'alcool qui le faisaient vaciller dès qu'il imaginait se mettre debout sur la planche.


	4. Contrepied

Contrepied C'était les pires vacances que James passait. Il avait mal partout, ses plâtres le démangeaient, ses cicatrices le tiraillaient et il ne pouvait pas faire de sport. En plus, il avait laissé sa baguette en Angleterre pour ne pas être tenté. Le grand benêt blond était en fait très sympa, maintenant qu'il comprenait un peu mieux le français. Son expérience du caoutchouc n'avait duré qu'une petite heure, jusqu'à ce que le père de sa famille d'accueil ne le force à sortir de l'eau. Bon, il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été un modèle de prudence jusque-là, mais le sermon avait duré trèèèès longtemps. James n'avait jamais été aussi frustré depuis qu'il avait essayé de trouver qui était le petit ami de Rose l'année dernière. Tous les matins de puis trois jours, il s'asseyait sur la plage et regardait les autres surfer. Une petite fille qui visiblement s'ennuyait avec ses grands-parents essayait de lui apprendre le français. Il avait appris pleins de mots bizarres dont il ne savait absolument pas la signification. Bouillabaisse, saperlipopette, contrepied, barbouiller, démangeaisons, emplumer, détournement… Le but étant d'arriver à les prononcer correctement, son accent s'améliorait considérablement sous les rires de la fillette. Le seul point positif à tout ça, c'est que maintenant plein de jolies (et moins jolies) filles venaient lui remonter le moral. Il souriait déjà aux traces de bronzage qu'il aurait en enlevant ses plâtres quand il rentrait en Angleterre dans quelques jours. 


	5. Tournemain

Tournemain.

Bon, James avait perdu son défi. C'était sûr et certain. En même temps, vouloir apprendre le surf suturé et plâtré de partout, c'était stupide. Mais James n'était pas vraiment connu pour son intelligence à répondre aux défis.

Il n'avait pas perdu de défi depuis la foi où Merlin lui avait demandé de… Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Il était jeune.

Mais il avait encore un paquet de jours à occuper sur cette plage française. Et l'effet des antalgiques parti, ses foutues blessures lui faisaient vraiment mal. Pas très glorieuse comme situation.

Il avait goûté tous les alcools légaux de France, ainsi que tous les fromages. Il était convaincu que certains devraient être interdits vu leurs goûts horribles. Il avait appris en un tournemain quelques tours de cartes pour faire rire la petite fille. Il avait grâce à elle considérablement progressé en français, surtout en diction. L'argot, ses camarades surfeurs s'en étaient chargés. Il savait faire un avion en papier, ainsi qu'un bateau, une rose, une tulipe, un papillon, un chien, un robot, un dragon et bien d'autres origamis. Tout ça pour distraire la petite fille.

Il avait appris que cette petite fille, Nadette, était la fille du marchand de glace. Qu'elle adorait les poneys, jouer à chat perché, manger des crêpes, regarder Arthur et les Minimoys, et chanter des comptines.

Et il s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait beaucoup. Et un Potter qui s'ennuie, ce n'est jamais bon signe.


End file.
